


empty house

by larkofchaos



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I'm so bad at fic tags, M/M, This is just some Neet Yick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Nick is feeling extra lonely on the weekend after his dad leave on tour, so he invited over his epic boyfriend to watch a comfort movie, eat popcorn, and cuddle. As one does.
Relationships: Yeet Bigly/Nicolas Close
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Secret Sons Fanfic Exchange





	empty house

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's a part of a secret santa gift exchange that we all put together in the fandom discord B) 
> 
> I got Nick/Mei's prompt for Neet Yick, so I did what I did best and wrote an at home movie date. Also, in Lark fashion, the last half of this thing was not proofreaded past skimming for typos. Y'all know how it is.

If someone asked Nick to rate what times Dad’s on tour, he’d probably put November as the worst. It was the month Dad always left to start tour, and the house just felt so fucking empty. All the time. By December, he would settle into the loneliness, but right now it sucked major ass. November was the only time he found himself wishing his dad would find a different career, especially after Faerun. He never meant it though, never  _ really  _ wished Glenn would do something else. Nick knew Glenn loved his career, and he loved that for him. It was so cool to have a rockstar dad who didn’t give a shit, Glenn fucking rocked. But, it always got harder in the winter months.  _ Always.  _ The night is a little more ominous, and every sound is much louder. Nick even found himself on edge during the day when he ran out of weed to block it out with. 

That’s the thought he was having now, as he lays in bed waiting impatiently for Yeet to climb through the window from the fire escape (even though he was perfectly allowed to come through the front door, Yeet insisted it was ten times cooler to climb in through the fire escape like some cool movie boyfriend sneaking in when Dad doesn’t know). The house felt way too quiet, and way too dark. Nick felt like he was sitting in the O-dads tower late at night again, just waiting for the moment one of them hears Sparrow and Lark’s rough-housing and comes for all five of their asses. 

That’s mostly why he invited Yeet over. So it wasn’t so fucking quiet. Sure, the prospect of getting to hang out with his major cool boyfriend while Glenn was out of town was also absolutely poggers, but that was not why Nick had texted him to come over. 

In all honesty, Nick wasn’t sure how Yeet had gotten from Faerun to Earth, and he wasn’t questioning it either. Just meant he got to keep his cool skater boyfriend and- 

“Sup nerd.” Nick wished he could say he didn’t go for his knife. He really wished he could have said that. But he absolutely did lunge for his knife on the floor near him when Yeet greeted him and slid open the window, climbing in through it and flipping him a nonchalant peace sign. 

“Jesus, Bigly. Scared the shit outta me.” Nick muttered, moving to lean against the foot of his bed, letting the pocket knife remain on the sheets across from him. He noted how Yeet paused for a second once he registered that he genuinely startled Nick and then moved to sit on the floor next to Nick, just close enough their knees grazed against each other as they both settled. 

“My b, babe. You just needed someone to keep a conversation going?” Yeet jabbed him in the ribs playfully, keeping the light mood he usually did during all of their interactions. It was a welcomed calm in the storm that was Nick’s mind when left by itself too long. 

“Yeah… Just didn’t wanna be alone. He sighed and pressed the heels of his palms into his thighs, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of Yeet’s breath next to him. 

“That’s totally chill, my dude! You wanna talk about it or…?” Yeet laid a hand on Nick’s ankle, a silent comfort and reassurance. A reminder that Yeet was here for him, that he could lean on him. A reminder Nick needed sometimes. Nick didn’t want to turn tonight into a therapy session, though. He didn’t want tonight to become a ‘pity Nick Close cause he has trauma!’ kind of night. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his partner, maybe play some Mario Kart, cook up some pizza rolls. Just… Distract himself from it all. 

“No, no it’s fine. It was just waaaay too quiet in here by myself. Thought I’d bring in some company to spice it up a bit. Not like you have any places to be.” Nick jabbed him back, and proceeded to use that jab as an opportunity to settle a little closer to Yeet. 

“Oh, poggers, babe! Yeah! I’ll totes vibe with you. You wanna watch a movie or something?” One of the many reasons Nick loved Yeet Bigly; he handled emotions well. He always knew what to say or offer to Nick that helped him in that moment, and Nick just wished he could learn how to do the same. It hurt him when Yeet would come to him crying or just generally upset over something and Nick could offer nothing but a good hug or weed. 

“Think you’re down to watch Night before Christmas?” Nick asked, pushing himself off the floor and waiting for Yeet to stand so they could both go crash on the living room couch and indulge in the absolute masterpiece of animation that was Tim Burton’s Nightmare Before Christmas. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen that. That’s one of your iconic Earth holiday movies, right?” Yeet asked as he snagged the weighted blanket off Nick’s bed and trailed after him into the living room and dumped the heavy blanket down on the couch and fell onto it after. 

“You haven’t seen Nightmare?” Sometimes, Yeet would say a sentence that was so absolutely astounding to Nick that he had to double check and make sure he interrupted him right. Because honestly, this man was dating Nick Close and hadn’t seen the absolute blessing of media that was brought into this god forsaken world in the mythical year of 1992. 

“I don’t think so, nah man. I haven’t seen a lot of movies.” Yeet sprawled out, making himself cozy and holding his arms out for Nick to join him. 

“Okay, no, now we’re making a night of this, Bigly. I’m gonna make some popcorn, pull up Disney+, you’re watching this absolute perfection of a movie now.” Nick marched his way into the kitchen, pulling some old popcorn out of the cabinet and throwing it into the microwave on some popcorn setting pre-programmed into the machine. He also grabbed a couple of sodas out of the fridge for good measure before walking his sweet self back into the living room, setting the sodas on the coffee table, and collapsing dramatically onto Yeet. 

“Look at you, getting us to the movie all by yourself! So smart!” Nick chided, pulling the blanket over the both of them, even though he knew within the next minute or so he’d have to get up to go get the popcorn out of the microwave. Right now, he could lay here for a minute. Enjoy the company of one Yeet Bigly, and turn on his biggest comfort movie, and tell Yeet about all the cool little nuances he’s discovered over rewatches and rewatches. There were no monsters coming to get him, no nightmares about his mom's death threatening to plague him, no overthinking about if all his friends hated him, no jumping at things that go bump in the night. Just him, his boyfriend, and an old stop motion holiday movie. 

And that’s what mattered. 

That’s what mattered… 

…

“It took a week to animate two seconds of this movie, fun fact.” Nick blurted, somewhere between This is Halloween and Sally poisoning the old scientist narc Nick never bothered to remember the name of. He could feel Yeet adjust the arm he had wrapped around Nick’s shoulders and laid his head on Nick’s shoulder. 

“That sounds… Like a lot of patience cha’boy does not have.” Yeet snickered, running his fingers through Nick’s hair. 

“Oh, hell yeah. Lots of patience our impatient asses do  _ not _ possess. But it’s a good ass movie. The movie almost didn’t get made because-” Nick stopped as Yeet paused it, promptly cutting off Jack in the smack dab middle of What’s This. Homophobic ass. “Hey, not, push play. You can’t silence Jack as he discovers Christmas! That’s a hate crime, doll!” Nick hissed, reaching for the remote from him. 

“Nick, babe, I can’t experience your cool Christmas movie  _ and  _ listen to you tell me all the cool facts. I can only pay attention to one thing.” He stated, giving Nick a quick kiss on the nose as soon as he finished speaking. Nick had kissed Yeet a billion times, it was no new thing. But, something about how domestic this was. How normal it was to get a kiss on the nose as you watch some old Christmas movie in November curled up under a blanket eating popcorn together felt… it made him blush. He entertained the idea of one day doing this after a kid or two was put to bed. Maybe the person sitting next to him wouldn't be Yeet, as much as wanted it to last forever he knew it may not. 

“You’re so fucking right, we should listen to this absolute twink sing about snow some more.” Nick shifted so he was practically on top of Yeet, but he knew Yeet never minded when Nick demanded the utmost attention. As he should. 

“Yeah, let’s watch the cool skeleton some more.” 

“Hit play, coward.” 

“I’m hitting it, I’m hitting it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways join the poggers Discord server if you wants 
> 
> https://discord.gg/vcGew8XW3j
> 
> Yes, it's called Turbo Hell, and yes that's a Supernatural reference. I solely blame the mod team and two very specific members, They know who they are. /lh


End file.
